1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a developing unit, a visualized image formation unit and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such a copying machine and a printer which utilize an electrophotography system, a developing unit is disposed in such a manner as to face an image carrying body in which a latent image is formed on a surface thereof. The latent image is visualized with a developer supplied from the developing unit to form an image. When the developer is consumed as a result of forming the image in that way, a developer is supplied to the developing unit.